Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a technology for fabricating a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to an image sensor and a method for fabricating the same.
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, due to the development of the computer industry and the communication industry, demand for an image sensor with improved performance has increased for various devices, such as digital cameras, camcorders, PCS (Personal Communication System), game machines, security cameras, medical micro-cameras, and robots.